


Playing Games

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: The construction of the S.S. Gertrud is nearing it's completion, and though Oswald has nothing of value to contribute, he insists upon tagging along to 'assist' Edward as he works- but his attention span is notoriously short; how about a game then?





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly PWP with a little angst/fluff thrown in, takes place during the period of time between 5x08 and 5x10.

It was dark inside the large dusty warehouse adjoining the harbor, piles of scrap material and metal shavings stacked haphazardly in the corners, leaking blood-orange rust. In the center, illuminated by the scant moonlight that leaked through the overhead windows was the submarine bolted to a looming steel frame, mere days from completion. Every single step had been meticulously overseen by Edward, who made an effort to do most everything by his own hand, though occasionally outsourcing workers of specific trades to assist in construction where he could find them.  
  
Tonight it was only the two of them; both seated inside the modest confines of their metallic escape craft with relative comfort, cramped though it was. It wasn't meant for a long journey- just far enough to get past the underwater mine field that surrounded Gotham, with just enough room for their treasures... _and a few unwanted passengers_. Edward was seated in the front with his long legs folded in front of him, hunched over the control panel with a toolbox at his feet.  
  
Offering nothing of value to his electronic endeavors, Oswald was perched in the seat just behind him with a bottle of scotch nestled snug between his thighs, fingers unscrewing the top with a soft metallic slide. The dark leather that covered his palms and  tops of his hands was soft, yet unworn. One could hardly call it a glove-  covering his thumbs alone, each short fingertip left exposed as they drummed against the side of his glass as he poured a generous amount.   
  
"How about a break, Ed?"   
  
Oswald's voice was light and inoffensive, tickling Edward's ears playfully as he straightened up, stretching his arms over his head with a soft groan.   
  
"Do you honestly think it would be wise to imbibe while simultaneously programming a submarine?" Edward queried, still staring at the glowing screen with an air of boredom. In truth, it would take nearly an hour for the software to download, and nothing had changed since he began the installation fifteen minutes prior.  
  
"You said just a few minutes earlier that it's entirely automatic, a watched pot never boils~", Oswald taunted quietly as he poured a second glass, placing it delicately in the seat adjacent him in silent invitation.   
  
Edward glanced at the amber liquid with interest, eyes burning as he finally looked away from the dimly lit screen. He spent a few minutes making a show of putting away his tools and organizing the work area before finally climbing into the back with Oswald as though it were his own idea, taking up the glass carefully as he oriented his long limbs in the limited space, ignoring the satisfied smirk on the other man's face.  
  
"Don't look so satisfied with yourself, I was planning to take a break when the navigation interface finished uploading..." he said lamely, somehow maintaining his arrogance as he crossed his legs, bringing the glass to his lips for a sip. It burned in his his throat and nostrils, eliciting a sharp, hissing exhale as he swallowed.   
  
He was beautiful.   
  
Oswald watched the slow, undulating bob of his adam's apple over the crisp edge of a dark green collar, eyelids low in the dim light of the submarine's interior. Cast in the soft glow of emergency lighting, Edward's dark eyes appeared crimson as they met Oswald's, licking his lips self-consciously.   
  
"How about a game?" the kingpin suggested, looking quite smug with one leg crossed over the other. The leather brace that encircled his right shin was handsome in a way, dark leather straps with silver buckles over a fine weave trouser; Oswald enjoyed his luxury.   
  
"A game?" Edward repeated, masking his interest lightly. He enjoyed games, an opportunity to show off his skill and intellect was always welcome.  
  
"I think it is one we will both enjoy- a game of trading information, but also one of skill, in a sense..." Oswald trailed off, studying the other man's reaction with a faint air of amusement. Working with his dear friend so closely again had him feeling incredibly nostalgic, a feeling that only grew with their proximity and the sting of alcohol in his gut.    
  
"Go on..." Edward instructed, one eyebrow arched high.

"Never have I ever" Oswald smirked, looking simultaneously delighted with himself, and amused with the expression scrawled across Edward's face at the mention of the schoolyard game.  
  
Though they had both once been children, it was a pastime that required friends, of which there were mysteriously none to be found as they grew up. Now though, they sat perhaps a foot apart from one another, very much friends and very curious for their future together outside the confines of Gotham's war-torn labyrinth.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, it's all too easy; we take turns revealing things that we haven't done, and in turn drink if we've done something the other hasn't!" he beamed mischievously. "For example; Never have I ever  worked for the GCPD" he gestured to Edward, who took a sip from his glass with a ponderous expression.   
  
"I see..." he nodded, swallowing breathlessly as he contemplated his next action. "Never have I ever been Mayor of Gotham?" Edward challenged, watching in amusement as Oswald rolled his eyes and brought the cool rim of his glass up to his lips for a drink.  
  
"I think you can be more creative than that", he encouraged, licking the bitter liquid from his lips. "Never have I ever kissed a woman"  
  
Edward's mouth opened in protest of such an easy victory, but shut again in defeat, recalling the handful of women he had the privilege of kissing in recent past; Kristen, Isabella, Lee. He swallowed a mouthful of scotch, mind racing to find an equally devastating blow to strike against Oswald. "Never have I ever kissed a man!" He declared in retort, looking smug for a moment until he realized that Oswald wasn't moving.   
  
"Excellent strategy Ed, but you've made an unfortunate error- I actually haven't kissed any men", he explained, as though it weren't a big deal. If he was embarrassed, it was quickly hidden beneath the semi-permanent smirk that clung to his lips. "...Now you've created a scenario that is all too cliche, Ed" he challenged softly, eyes soft and inviting.   
  
"...You want me to kiss you?" Edward queried, arching an eyebrow as he ran the tip of his tongue across his lips nervously. Their knees touched, grazing against one another with each subtle shift in movement.  
  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Oswald turned the question back on the other man curiously. Out of all the opportunities to do so, why now? Why crowded in the tiny cab of a submarine and not the night Edward saved his life? Why cast under the red glow in the dark instead of the day he'd been elected mayor? He could think of several moments more suited to a kiss, and yet Edward straightened up suddenly, knees clacking against one another as he leaned forward.  
  
"This was a trick" he murmured quietly face dreadfully close to Oswald's as he spoke. "You're tricking me..."  
  
"I absolutely am not!" The dictator protested, offended by the insinuation. "It was meant to be a game and you just had to go and show off, honestly I'm insulted that you would accuse me like that after everything we've been through...~"  
  
With the game seemingly en pause, Edward rolled his eyes as he took a rather hefty gulp and finished his glass, holding it out expectantly. "You're being dramatic again", he pointed out, sounding a bit sulky.   
  
"We're both being dramatic" Oswald deduced, refilling Edward's glass generously before topping off his own with a flourish of his half-gloved hand. "I think we enjoy it, though", he smirked, looking the other man over none too subtly. "It's all in good fun, isn't it? What we do-" his index finger traced the air between them back and forth lazily before he leaned forward to press it against Edward's chest like one would hold the barrel of a gun to his heart.  
  
Sucking in a breath, the taller man stiffened slightly as Oswald drew closer, fingertip burrowing against his jumpsuit firmly in a manner almost accusatory. "This is fun?" He asked, once again licking his glossy pink lips out of nervous habit.

 

 

 

 

 

"It could be" Oswald murmured, lips suddenly against his earlobe then gone entirely as he sat back, somehow appearing composed despite the flush crawling slowly up his cheekbones.

The ball was in his court yet again, his dear friend seemed determined to gift him the first move, and yet he sat frozen in boyish fear, staring into those familiar blue-green eyes with  a slow sigh, fingers reaching up to tangle through his hair nervously, suddenly staring down into the depths of his drink. 

"Sometimes it feels like nothing's changed at all, doesn't it?" Oswald breathed, a soft laugh through his nose as he swallowed more from his glass. "We have the night to ourselves, Ed, you don't need to put on a show... It's just us" he reminded gently. Their knees brushed again and finally he could see those doleful brown eyes shining over the black rims of his glasses, leaning in close- too close if he were anyone else- resting a warm palm against his thigh heavily. 

Keenly aware of his heart's racing rhythm, Edward pressed forward until their lips met, almost stubbornly, stiff as each waited for the other to be the first to give in to the other, but in reality, the moment they kissed was one of unanimous surrender. 

Oswald cupped his smooth-shaven cheek with a trembling hand, sliding across the short hair over the back of his head. It was soft, as he knew it would be, yet somehow an action revered as he wondered how long it would last.

Edward's chest felt dreadfully tight, scarcely recognizing Oswald's nervous fingers playing in his hair, grip tightening around the other man's thigh as he found himself suddenly yearning for more than just his lips. It was a peculiar, familiar yearning and he gasped somewhere low in his throat as Oswald parted his lips, tongue pressing inside seemingly of it's own volition, eliciting a deep groan of appreciation from both men.

They pulled apart suddenly, eyeing one another almost fearfully as their unanimous arousal hung poignantly in the air between them. Both were simultaneously quite anxious, chests heaving gently as they caught their breath.

"I believe your download is finished" Oswald spoke finally, tearing his eyes away from the other man to glance toward the front of the sub where the display screen lay blinking. It was only a matter of time before the other man's uncanny eye for detail noticed the growing tent in his trousers.

Edward straightened up, running a hand through his hair to straighten it. "I'm afraid I must press pause on this game of yours, my friend" he murmured, handing back the glass before climbing back into the front. After a few terse moments of silence, the system powered down and he turned back to look at Oswald, who seemed to be distracting himself with the hem of his suit jacket. "I believe I'm finished for tonight, shall we return to the citadel... continue our game?"

Oswald smirked wryly. "So it's _our_ game now then, is it?"

Feeling much less apprehensive than before, they helped each other out of the top hatch and Edward clumsily locked up, feeling the slow flood of alcohol numbing his brain as the pair ambled toward their vehicle, engine starting up immediately when the driver saw their approach. 

That night was unusually warm, even more so in the confines of the bedroom, glasses discarded in favour of swapping turns with the bottle, exchanging tentative, yet eager kisses as they explored this new boundary they had created between them, toeing the line capriciously. Somewhere along the way, the ante had been upped- now clothing was being shed, almost daringly with each combative declaration of 'never have I ever'. 

"Never have I ever.... undressed another person" Oswald confessed, fingers tracing the pressed edge of Edward's shirt collar before hooking two fingers inside to pull him down into a needy kiss.

The taller man took a swig from the bottle,  three-quarters empty now.

 

"Would you like to do the honours then?" he asked head swimming as Oswald's fingers pried at the buttons eagerly, unable to suppress a lofty smile as his warm skin was bared with such eagerness. "Have you thought about this before, Os?" he purred quietly, voice low, "Having me in your bed, taking my clothes off?"

Oswald sucked in a trembling breath as he guided Edward's arms out of his shirt, discarding it to inspect him. "That's not how the game works, Ed" he murmured stubbornly, having only lost his tie and jacket. 

"Then it's my turn again" he snarled playfully, arching his shoulders back with a soft groan, fully aware of Oswald's hungry eyes roaming his bare torso. "Never have I ever undressed Oswald Cobblepot" he smirked, looking hysterically satisfied with himself as he pressed the bottle into the smaller man's hands, his own immediately going for the opalescent buttons of the brocade waistcoat, nimble finders snapping open the buttons with astonishing speed. Before Oswald could fully take notice, Edward had started on the line of shirt buttons beneath while the red-faced bird gulped down a mouthful of scotch, gasping audibly as he felt something warm and wet against the side of his neck. His friend's tongue was making it's way down to his collar, where he bit down gently, hand pushing it's way between Oswald's legs to palm the clothed erection he knew he would find there. 

"N-Never have I ever been touched like this before..." he moaned softly, bottle falling carelessly from his hand as Edward gripped the hard outline of his cock. It was a beautifully vunerable sound, perhaps the first of it's kind if Oswald's confession was found to be true.

"Shh..." Edward hushed him, catching the bottle skillfully with his free hand "I don't want to play games anymore Ossie". With a dramatic flourish he polished off the bottle, tossing it to the carpet with a dangerous thud as he pushed the other man back against the oddly extravagant duvet, minding his leg. Being the one with the most experience, Edward had determined it was his duty to take the lead.

Oswald lay back with his eyes half-shut, heat radiating from his skin in waves, utterly consumed with a heated lust for his dear friend. A second, more visceral emotion sprung forth as he felt Edward's fingers gently unbuckle the leather straps of his brace, placing it carefully aside before rubbing the aching limb tenderly; there was a persistent dull pain, but Edward's fingers gently massaged the parts of his calf where the brace dug into the muscle. 

After a moment, Edward gently released the limb and tugged apart the button on his slacks, sliding then down with a curious eagerness, pleased to see Oswald's flushed cock straining at the thin white fabric of his dated union underwear, damp with heavy beads of pre-come. It was a rather endearing garment, surprisingly attractive now as the flustered bird shyly avoided his gaze.

It took a bit of cooperation to remove the union suit, but when Oswald lay bare before him he had to suck in a breath at the sight. Brilliantly pale with freckled shoulders that matched the speckled bridge of his nose that lay beneath a layer of smudged makeup. Scars told a story of struggle, the legend of a man that refused to die. With a quiet reverence, he pressed several wet kisses against his soft stomach, and thighs, eventually resting his cheek against one gently as his curious fingers encircled his little bird's straining cock.

Oswald's eyes were screwed tightly shut, gasping softly with every breath. It was overwhelming to say the least; the intimate touch, the hot breath against his thigh, the knowledge that it was _Edward_ giving him this pleasure, something that previously felt so impossible to attain. Yet his long fingers curled tighter around him, a thin line of saliva drooling from those sinful pink lips to slick the dry friction. Oswald's head tossed back against the feather-stuffed duvet roughly, fingers clenching the fabric tight in his fists as the other man stroked him slowly, each experimental movement drawing a new sound. 

Edward had never been presented the opportunity to pleasure another man, but was relieved to find it was exceptionally similar in execution to touching his own body, noting how the flushed man jumped when he curled his wrist in a way he himself enjoyed. Finding it impossible to stay confined any longer, he used his free hand to clumsily pop open the button on his slacks, sliding the zipper down with a low groan as his hard length strained against the fabric of his boxers.

Oswald whined pitifully when his hand disappeared, drawing a smirk to his lips as he quickly shed his last articles of clothing. Edward lay down beside him to the left, coaxing him close with a gentle tug to the shoulder. They lay facing one another now, cheeks pink and foreheads sweaty as their hands crept slowly towards one another. It was overwhelming in the most wonderful ways; heartbeat throbbing steadily in his ears, thighs quivering as the muscles in his abdomen strained with pleasure. 

It was Edward's turn to moan as Oswald grasped him curiously, fingers smearing pre-come down his hard shaft as he slowly mimicked the other man's earlier actions. His toes curled, mind buzzing to see his dear friend so besot with lust. Mouth falling open slightly, he drew in a ragged breath and reached for Oswald's cock, relishing the sweet moans the action supplied.

It was not fated to last long; the smaller of the two was the first to spill himself between them on the bed, frame twitching and arching with a twisted expression of pleasure as his vision blacked out, ears ringing. The sight of his ecstasy alone was all Edward needed to join him, further sullying the covers with his release. 

They lay in silence like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring into one another's eyes with a nervous excitement at what they had done.

Eventually, the duvet was pushed to the floor unceremoniously, and they crept beneath the covers together with soft groans and quiet giggles, Edward folded about the other man like a blanket as they drifted into blissful unconsciousness, wrapped up in one another despite the sweat of the evening.

 

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
